


Sweet Nothings

by dementia9



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia9/pseuds/dementia9
Summary: Armie doesn't think Timmy can seduce him. Timmy proves otherwise.





	Sweet Nothings

Armie laughed in his face, his cheeks a faint red and getting redder. “No, Timmy, you couldn’t seduce me! Sure, it happened during filming, but…”

Timmy rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. “What do you mean? I fucking bet you I can, man!”

Armie’s laughs died down a bit and he replied with a wheeze, “Prove it!”

Timmy smiled and set the bottle down on the coffee table, taking his comments in jest. They were friends, so those words were never taken seriously. Even if Armie doubted him, he knew himself. He raised an eyebrow, which seemed to send Armie into another fit of hysterics. His face was bent down as he started laughing again before he raised himself back up and leaned against the couch. Things quieted down, the only sound in the room being Armie’s breathing, and his eyes were closed. The smile fell from his face when nothing was heard, until he opened his eyes as he felt a hand touch his chin and slowly turn him in Timmy’s direction.

“Hey, big boy,” Timmy crooned, leaning closer to Armie’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all the time. Did you miss me, too? I’ve missed those pretty blue eyes looking my way. And I definitely missed your sexy body.”

Armie gulped as the young man’s voice purred in his ear, his skin on fire as Timmy pressed himself against his chest. Even fully clothed, there seemed to be steam rising from their bodies.

“Mmmm, you look so good today,” Timmy continued, his tongue darting out to lick Armie’s earlobe. “So fucking hot! I love the way those jeans fit your thighs just right. I bet they’ll fit around my waist while I’m bouncing on your big, hard cock.”

By this time, Timmy had climbed into Armie’s lap, seating himself on the muscular thighs that he raved about. He let out a coquettish giggle before kissing Armie’s neck. Armie inhaled a whiff of his friend’s strong cologne and moaned, his hands gripping the cushions of the couch.

“Your ass is so gorgeous,” Timmy replied, his voice dropping another octave as a hand ran down Armie’s chest. “I wanna squeeze it while you’re inside of me, filling me up…”

“T-Timmy…” Armie stuttered, his voice breathy as he placed his hand on his friend’s thigh. “W-What are you doing?”

“Seducing you,” Timmy replied between kisses. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Just then, Timmy let out a gasp. He looked down at the bulge growing in Armie’s pants and looked back into the elder’s darkened eyes, his rose petal mouth twisting into a hungry grin. He leaned into Armie’s face, their lips nearly touching.

“Well, well, well,” Timmy replied, his voice low and husky as he reached out to rub his friend’s hard-on. “It looks like I was _very_ successful.”

Armie stared at Timmy for a beat, then lifted his hand to trace his thumb on the younger man’s bottom lip. “Show me what else that pretty mouth of yours can do.”


End file.
